Can't Sleep
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Jubilee's having trouble falling asleep, Ray keeps her company. Takes place during Day of Recovery when the New Mutants go down into the Morlock Tunnels. JUBILAY ONESHOT.


O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Boo! I know I know…what am I doing here when I _should_ be writing the next chap to _Rebellious Hearts_! Well the Jubilay plot bunny has been haunting me for a few weeks now and I couldn't resist any longer. So here I am writing my_ first_ Jubilay One-shot. Hope you guys like and Review! I'm dedicating this to all the Jubilay fans out there!

**Summary**- Jubilee's having trouble falling asleep, Ray keeps her company. Takes place during Day of Recovery when the New Mutants go down into the Morlock Tunnels. ONESHOT.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O _**Can't Sleep**_ O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee tossed and turned as she tried getting comfortable on the cold clammy floor. If someone would have ever told her that she would one day be sleeping in a sewer she would have laughed her butt off at that person and called them 'insane'.

Yet there she was in one of the underground tunnels of Bayville, New York. At the moment she was on her back looking at the gray celling with tubes running along the walls. She closed her eyes as her mind went into overdrive remembering everything that had happened…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O flashback O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After the police had surrounded the Xavier Institute the new recruits were able to escape thanks to Ray who decided to blow up, not one but two police cars. They then hid among the shadows in the city trying to evade the cops and the angry mob that were searching for those 'mutant menace'.

Oddly enough it was Ray once again who surprised them all by telling them, 'He knew a place' and then dragged them down a man hole to the dark and gloomy place. It wasn't so bad at first, creepy but not horrible. They had stayed huddled together as they explored the tunnels and then almost had the beegezules scared out of them as a bald scary looking guy come out from the shadows.

Ray quickly explained that they were mutants looking for a safe place to stay. The bald mutant who later was introduced to them as Caliban told them to follow him. They all looked at each other hesitantly not sure if they should trust him, but Ray seemed to have spoken for them as he slowly started to follow with everyone in tow.

What they found at the end of the tunnel made them all give a small gasp. It seemed like a little village underground. There were at least two dozen tents set up and as they got closer they saw many people go inside the tents and hide, slightly peering out as they passed by.

Ray was the only one that hadn't seemed surprised by all this. Jubilee had then turned to Amara hoping to get her opinion on the matter but she never got the chance to ask as a woman with purple pants and a tan tank top, black shoulder length hair and an eye-patch appeared before them.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked her voice not sounded too friendly.

"Mutants from the Xavier's school…it's no longer safe for them up above…" Caliban answered pointing upwards as he moved towards her.

The woman with the eye patched nodded and then looked at the group, her eye perked as it landed on Ray. "You can relax now. You're with the Morlocks…you're safe. Caliban take them to where they can rest…give them whatever they need."

Caliban nodded and started to usher them towards another tunnel.

"Except you…you stay here…"

The teens turned to the person she was staring at.

"Wait a minu…"

"It's cool," Ray remarked interrupting Tabitha. "I'll catch up," he added giving Roberto a nod. Roberto nodded in return and continued following Caliban.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend…" Rahne whispered to the girls as they got farther away.

Tabitha scoffed, "He wishes…"

Rahne rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about you," she replied her Scottish accent getting thicker at her annoyance.

Amara gave a small giggle as they glared at each other. Jubilee rolled her eyes at all of them but then turned her head and gave a quick look back. She saw the one eyed girl walk towards Ray; they exchanged words before Ray turned his head towards them. Her brown eyes meet his blue ones before she turned a corner into a different tunnel.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O End Flashback O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee sighed and sat up slowly. That had been more than an hour ago, and Ray hadn't returned yet. In reality she probably shouldn't worry t much, no one else was. They had all knocked out as soon as Caliban had handed them blankets and pillows. Not that she could blame them, it had been a pretty long and rough day. So then why the hell couldn't she fall asleep?

She rolled her eyes at her situation and looked at the others. Sam was sitting against a wall, his head hung downwards. Next to him was Rahne in wolf form cuddled into herself with her face resting on his leg. Jaime was sleeping next to them also resting against the wall. His small body leaning towards the tall blond boy. Jubilee smiled knowing that the younger boy would probably end up waking up with his head on Sam's shoulder the older boy would be annoyed at the situation.

On the opposite side of the small room Tabitha was sleeping on the floor with her mouth opened and her pillow over her eyes. Amara was sitting next to her, her head leaning on Roberto's shoulder as they shared a blanket. Through the blanket Jubilee thought she could make out the figure of their hands being entwined with each other's making her roll her eyes. For people who pretended not to be interested in each other they were doing a pretty bad job acting like it.

She was about to stand up to stretch her legs but froze as she heard footsteps echoing through the tunnel they had gone to get to this room. As the echo got closer she looked around frantically not quite sure what to do. She quickly laid back down with the blanket over her head and turned to the side so her face was facing the wall. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps walk into the small room…

She stayed perfectly still pretending to be sleeping but heard as the footsteps got closer and closer to her. The little hairs in the back of her neck stood up as she felt the presence above her body.

"Can't sleep?"

Her eyes popped opened at the familiar whisper and she slowly turned to face him.

"I guess you can say that…but how is anyone supposed to sleep with creeps like you creeping around," she answered looking into the blue orbs. He was crouched down making his face be right in front of hers.

He gave a small smirk, "Well if you had been sleeping you wouldn't have even heard me…none of them did," he remarked and then nodded at the others.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, ignored the comment not having a good come back and asked, "Where you've be…"

Ray brought a finger up to his lips interrupting the question and both turned to look at Rahne whose ear perked up and a slight growl escaped her mouth. He stood up from his crouching position and nodded towards the way he had entered. She nodded and stood up slowly as well then followed him as they left the small room.

When they were farther away from the room but still walking she continued, "So where have you been? And where are we going?"

"I've been around and we're going somewhere."

"Wow, great details. If I had known you were going to be this insightful I think I would have stayed where I was," she answered her voice full of sarcasm.

Ray gave her a quick glance as he smirked at her attitude. He didn't reply though, just kept guiding her through more tunnels. They finally reached a corner where a huge pipe was. They both halted in front of them and Jubilee turned around ready to walk back thinking it was a dead end but was stopped by Ray who grabbed her wrist and shook his head. He then let her go and walked right into the big pipe looking tube. Jubilee looked towards the direction they had came before following him.

"You better not get us lost."

"I won't. I know this place like the back of my hand…" he answered in almost a whisper but Jubilee had managed to hear him making her eyebrow perk up. She was going to ask him how much longer they were going to walk when he suddenly stopped making her bump into him. She then went to stand next to him to see that they had come to a dead end at an opening that seemed to lead outside.

"This pipe leads to the Bayville canal…" he stated answering one of her earlier questions. "If neither of us can sleep might as well have a nice view while awake…"

Jubilee nodded in response and they both stayed quiet for several minutes. Ray turned to look at her finding it odd that she was so quiet. He found her looking up at the dark sky deep in thought; he silently wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe tempted to let out a firework?

Feeling eyes on her she turned and looked at him, "I wonder if they're ok…" she stated answering his unasked question.

"I'm sure they're fine…come on they're the X-men!" he answered but frowned seeing that his words had done little to reassure her. "They at least gotta be doing better than us…" he added pointing at the dark pipe leading to the sewer tunnels with one hand and pointing at himself with the other.

Jubilee gave a soft smile as she looked at her own tattered clothes. "That's true."

Ray turned away from her, satisfied to have gotten her to smile.

They stayed in silence for a while longer, both of them lost in their own thoughts about everything that had happened that day, and what their next move might be.

Jubilee finally broke their comfortable silence with a small whisper, "You didn't answer my question about where you've been..."

Ray shrugged, "Why does it matter?"

Jubilee copied his shrug, "Tabitha was worried."

Ray moved backwards and leaned on the pipe wall. "Tabitha's asleep…" he answered with a smirk. Jubilee rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the blush that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks due to being caught in the lie. Ray wanted to give a small laugh as he watched her fidget uncomfortably, but due to the situation they were in he doubted that it would be appropriate.

For a moment Ray thought about Jubilee's lie, he knew Tabitha had a slight crush on him. But then again Tabitha had a crush on a lot of people, so it didn't mean much. He just wondered why Jubilee thought telling him that would get him to answer the question. Did she think he liked Tabitha back?

He didn't let his mind ponder long before he opened his mouth, "She asked me to help patrol the sewers for a while…"

Jubilee turned to face him, "The pirate lady?"

Ray couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips, after composing himself he looked back at her. "Her name's Callisto…but yeah, the pirate lady."

"What was her deal? She didn't seem all that happy to see us…"

Ray shrugged and looked away from her to look at the water in the canal in front of them, "She has a lot of people to protect. So her trust level with new comers is low."

Jubilee nodded, "All the people here…they're all mutants?"

Ray nodded.

"Why?"

"Because they're different, we're different…but unlike us they look it. This is their safe haven from the people who are now hunting us."

Jubilee nodded and stayed quiet for a minute hesitant to ask her next question. "How do you know about this place?" she finally asked the question that had been bugging her since they gone down the man hole and met Caliban.

"That's a long story…" Ray answered mysteriously with a faraway look in his eyes as they kept staring at the water.

Jubilee scoffed and looked around them, "Don't think we're going to be going anywhere soon…we have time."

Ray shook his head and turned back to her, "No…you need to go bed," he responded.

"I thought we had already established that I can't."

"That was like a half hour ago. It's later now, " he answered with a smile. When she didn't answer he added, "Why don't you want to go sleep? I doubt you were waiting up for me," he teased.

"No you're not that special," she answered with an eye roll. He didn't say anything else, his soft smile disappeared and he stared at her intently as if trying to read her mind. It was Jubilee's turn to look away from him as she noticed that he had a more serious look as he stared at her. She stayed quiet for a few seconds not sure whether she really wanted to voice the thoughts plaguing her mind. The ones that were keeping her from a peaceful slumber.

"I'm scared…"

Ray's eyes widen a bit as he heard the words from the Asian girl. He had known Jubilee for a year now; in that year he had seen her happy, playful, annoyed, frustrated, sad…but scared? That was a new one, and they had been plenty of times to be scared. Including that rogue danger room session where everything was out of control and they had nearly gotten out alive. She hadn't been scared that day, she had been determined to get out of that danger room, and then determined in killing Multiple. His train of thoughts got broken as she continued.

"What if I wake up…and this isn't a dream?"

"Why would you want it to be?" he asked quietly.

"Because if it's not…it changes everything. How are we going to go back to school? Live a normal life?"

"I don't think we ever had a chance of living one of those…"

Jubilee ignored him. "I can't stay…"

"You're going to leave?!" Ray asked shocked.

Jubilee turned to face him. He looked at her even more surprised to see that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She gave him a small smile, "No…not by choice anyway, but knowing my parents they're probably already on a plane over to come get me…" She turned away from him not wanting to look so weak in front of him. "Everything I've trained for this year…all the friends I've made, it's all for nothing," she finished and started rubbing her arms as a cold breeze passed them by.

Ray watched as the lone tear fell downwards to her cheek. He momentarily panicked not sure of what to do. He thought back to his friends and quickly wondered what they would do. Bobby would have probably made a lame joke in attempts to make her laugh. Roberto would have tried one of his suave moves on her to try and ease the tension. Jamie would have started crying with her and Sam would have probably cannonballed himself away not being able to cope with the stress of coming up with something comforting to say. Nope none of those actions would help him…

Ray bit his bottom lip and looked away from her. After a minute of silence he turned back to her with a small smile.

"Even if that does happen…It'll be ok. All this shit…it's going to get better; and when it does knowing you, you're going to find your way back here. Then you'll be home, with all of us…"

Jubilee's head snapped towards him as the words echoed through her head. Back home, with them…with him…

She turned away from him and rubbed her eyes quickly. When she turned to face him again she had the smile he was more familiar with plastered on her face.

"You're right…" she stated and gave the nature surrounding them one last look as she yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed…" she added and once again rubbed her arms as another breeze passed by.

Ray nodded and took of his blue over shirt as she turned to look at the way they had came through. The spot they were standing in was glowing with light thanks to the moon, but the way they had come through was now pitch black.

"Uh…are we going to be able to find our way back?" she asked with a perked eyebrow as she looked at the darkness in front of them.

Ray didn't answer right away. Instead he wrapped her up in his blue shirt; it was just as tattered as her yellow jacket but at least it was another layer on her which should help her from feeling so cold. Jubilee's eyes widened a bit at the action and looked up at him now that he was directly in front of her. She then surprised them both as she got on her tip toes and leaned frontwards having their lips briefly meet.

When they parted Jubilee looked down as her cheeks flushed a light pink color.

"Thanks…" she whispered avoiding his gaze.

Ray smirked and then took her hand from underneath his shirt. He entangled his fingers through her own and started guiding her through the darkness. "We'll be fine…I can find our way back…"

She nodded knowing that he probably could, after all he 'knew this place like the back of his had'. Just in case though, she tighten her grip on his hand as they returned to the others.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **End** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That's it. Short and pointless, and probably not good lol. But at least now it's not stuck in my head! :) Hope all the Jubilay fans out there enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and I'll see some of you in the next chap of_**Rebellious Hearts**_.

-UHW


End file.
